Police Dude
by XiXi Scarlett
Summary: It all started as a normal day at the beach. Playing in the water, catching strange sea creatures, finding pretty pink goggles...Yeah, pretty normal. Oh! Did I mention the ice cream truck?


"Are we there yet? How 'bout now? Are we there now? Now? What about now? Are we-"

"Alfred, do you see any water or sand around here?" Arthur interrupted the boy.

"Well, we're on a bridge. And I can see a bunch of water, so that must mean we're there! There's just no sand, but that's probably just because T.V. lies when they tell us there's sand at the beach," Alfred said. "So...are we there yet?"

"I'll tell you when we're there, just stop asking or we'll never get there."

"How come?"

"Everytime you ask me if we're there yet, the beach gets farther and farther. If you stop asking, the beach gets closer," Arthur lied. "So stop asking."

"Ok! Hey, Mattie, do you wanna play the random word game?" Without waiting for an answer, Alfred continues. "Hamburger!"

"No, I don't want to play," Matthew responded. He propped Kumajirou up so he could 'look' out the window. "Look at all the water. This must be a very long bridge."

"It's only long because I kept asking if we're there yet," Alfred said as if that was the answer to everything. "But we'll get there soon! I know it!"

After a seemingly endless (even though it was only ten minutes) ride to the beach, Alfred was ready to get into the water while Arthur struggled with an umbrella and Matthew tried to build a sandcastle with Kumajirou by his side.

"Can I go in the water now?" Alfred asked. "Can I? Please?"

"Fine, but take your brother."

"YES! Hey, Mattie, let's go in the water. Come on, come on, come on, come on!"

Matthew could hardly believe how quickly his brother was talking. "Um, I think I'm okay building this."

"But Dad said I can't go into the water unless I bring you!"

"Well, I guess you can't go into the water then."

"No! You're just being a wimp!"

"I'm telling Dad that you called me a wimp!"

"If you tell Dad, you'll just be a tattletale wimp."

"I'm not a tattletale or a wimp! Meanie!"

"Then come in the water!"

Matthew sighed, put Kumajirou down next to his unfinished sandcastle ("Guard it, Kuma!"), and hesitantly followed his brother into the water. The water was cold and really salty, and everytime a big wave came it got into Matthew's nose.

_I guess you can't do much about that, _Matthew thought, hopping over a wave just like his brother was.

"Whoa, Mattie! Look at this!" Alfred held up his bucket he brought with him. Inside it was a squishy-looking thing with strings coming out of it. A jellyfish! "We should keep it as a pet!"

"Okay," Matthew agreed. "Let's put it near Kuma so he can watch it for us."

"Yeah!" Alfred ran up to the shore with Matthew following close behind. "Okay, Kumajirou, you have to watch our new pet. Make sure he doesn't run away!"

The bear stood silent.

"He said he understands and accepts his mission!" Matthew 'translates'. Apparently, Kumajirou speaks in a language only Matthew can understand.

"Now let's go back in!"

Minutes later, they found themselves jumping waves again. They were having fun splashing around until Matthew couldn't find Alfred.

"Alfred? Where did you go?" He spun around three times to look around. "Al?"

Suddenly, something grabbed his leg, and Matthew squealed. Alfred pops out of the water and grins widely at his brother.

"Dude, you should've seen the look on your face!" Alfred laughs. "THAT WAS HILARIOUS! You were all like 'aaah!' and I was all like 'BOO!'! That was AWESOME!"

"That wasn't funny! I almost died!" Okay, maybe he didn't almost die, but he was still pretty close to almost dying!

"Look! I found these!" Alfred held up a pink pair of goggles. "Now we can see underwater! Isn't that cool, Mattie?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

In the distance, a jingle plays. It gets louder and louder until the two boys finally realize what it is.

"ICE CREAM!" they both shout, trying to get back to shore to see the ice cream truck.

You know how sometimes when you're playing in the waves at the beach, you start drifting away from your stuff? Well, that's exactly what happened to the boys. When they ran to go ask Arthur for ice cream money, they discovered that they couldn't find him. Matthew started to cry on the spot, but Alfred decided that he was going to be the hero.

_Let's see..._Alfred thought. _Dad said when we were lost to hug a tree until somebody found us. But there's no trees here! He also said to ask a police officer dude for help! Now, I have to find a police officer dude...What did they look like again...? Oh, look, a phone! Maybe I can call them! I know their phone number!_

"Come on, Mattie! I know how to find Dad!" Alfred pulled his crying brother by the wrist towards the phone. Luckily, somebody left a few coins there. He slid the coins into the slot and dialed '911'.

"Hello. What is your emergency?" the kind lady answered.

"Weelll, me and my brother are at the beach and we went in the water and we found a cool jellyfish so we put that near Mattie's-that's my brother-sandcastle. Then, we went back into the water. After that, we heard the ice cream truck so we went to go ask our Dad for money when we realized that he disappeared! He just poofed away so now I think we're lost," Alfred explained.

"Okay, sweetie, do you know your father's phone number?"

"Um, no, but I know his name! His name is Arthur Kirkland!"

"Okay, sweetie. We'll send someone to find your father for you. They should be their in a few minutes. Just stay where you are, okay?"

"Okay! Bye!" And with that, Alfred hung up the phone. "It's okay, Mattie! The nice police dudes are gonna help us find Dad! But I don't think we'll have enough time to wait for them, so follow me!" He grabbed his brother's hand and walked up to a lady laying on her towel. "Hey, lady! Can you help us find our dad? He's blonde, and he has green eyes, and it looks like he has caterpillars glued to his face, and he likes to call himself handsome, but I think I look better than him. Okay, thanks!"

Alfred ran up to the couple next to the lady. "Hey, people! We need your help! Okay, so..." And he continued to tell each person on the beach that looked friendly their story. Eventually, everyone was helping them.

Then, the police showed up. Alfred thought the flashing lights looked really cool, so he proceeded to ask the 'police dude' where he got them, and if he could have some just like it. The policeman was really nice and gave both boys a lollipop and a sticker ("Woah! Just like at the doctor's office!" Alfred commented.).

Suddenly, Arthur ran up to them. "Where on earth have you two been? I looked for you everywhere! Honestly, I take my eyes off of you guys for two minutes, and then you're gone!"

"No, Dad, you've got it _all _wrong," Alfred corrected. "You poofed so we hired a search party to look for you! I always knew you were magical, but I didn't know you could poof!"

Matthew attatched himself to Arthur's leg. "Dad!" he sobbed. "I thought we were gonna die!"

"But I saved us!" Alfred interuppted.

Arthur apologized to the policeman, and to most of the people that had dropped everything to help the two boys. By the time everything was finished, the sun was already setting. Alfred and Matthew had to release the jellyfish.

On the ride home, Matthew asked, "Are you mad at us, Dad?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you're okay," Arthur answered.

"Oh, good! I thought you were maad at us 'cause usually you get mad at us for wandering off!" Alfred exclaimed. "I love you, Dad! You're the best dad in the whole entire world!"

"Yeah!" Matthew agreed, nodding.


End file.
